


Down and Dirty

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Jayne sees a different side to Simon.





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Down and Dirty

## Down and Dirty

### by Kellygirl

Title: Down and Dirty 1/1 S/J  
Author: Kellygirl  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: The boys are not mine, if they were this would be a episode. Feedback: Fully appreciated  
Notes: Thanks to the lovely Sffan for the beta. This came about with help from some of the lovely ladies in chat a few weeks ago. Summary: Jayne sees a different side of Simon. 

Jayne squinted, trying to tell if that was the doctor across the street talking to some blonde haired whore. Jayne snorted and leaned back against a wooden column. It was the doc, and Jayne recognized the whore too. He'd seen him earlier in a bar up the street talking about robbing his customers after he gave them a good seein' to. 

He watched them talking and flirting and shook his head. Mal should have never let the doc out on his own, Alliance free town or not. Boy ain't got no sense and before the night's over he'll be mugged too. His next thought took Jayne by surprise. Hell, he'd planned to get a whore later so why not now? The doc would do and it'd be free. 

Jayne smiled at the shocked look on Simon's face when he strolled across the street and told the whore to get. The boy took one look at him, looked at Simon and walked off. Now Simon stood in front of him, arms crossed, lecturing him about interfering in his life. Jayne ignored him, trying to figure out a place he could take Simon so they could mess up some sheets. 

All thoughts of small rooms above bars left his mind when Simon poked his chest with a finger. When he did it again and raised his voice, Jayne grabbed him and dragged him into an alley. 

"You oughta be thankin me doc. That whore might have showed you a nice time but afterwards when your brain would have still been leaking out your dick, he was goin to rob you." 

At the snort and eye roll Simon gave him Jayne pushed him deeper into the alley and up against a wall. 

"Ya looking to get fucked? I can handle that, right here, right now." He leaned closer to the now silent man, arms braced on both sides so Simon couldn't even think of storming off. "I'll even leave you your wallet afterwards." 

"I'm not going to let you have sex with me in some alley, Jayne." 

Jayne smiled, he's seen the quick spark of heat in Simon's eyes. Oh yeah, this night was about to get interesting. Only thing he loved more than fightin was fuckin. He looked Simon up and down. And he _really_ loved fuckin somebody who looked like they never got messy or had a hair out of place. 

"Yeah, Simon you are. I bet you never had it like I can give it to you." His hands start unbuttoning Simon's fancy shirt and when he got no protests he leaned in and inhaled the scent of a nervous but aroused Simon. His tongue licked and lapped at a spot below Simon's ear. The shirt was undone and Jayne's hands traveled up and down, over and across. He returned again to nipples that were hard and begging to be licked. 

While he licked and bit Simon's nipples he could feel Simon's hands on his shoulders. He wasn't pushing him away so Jayne started to unbuckle Simon's pants. He returned to Simon's neck, where he sucked a blood red mark onto him, knowing the younger man was going to be very pissed when he saw it. 

He grasped Simon's dick and mapped it with his fingers before he squeezed and stroked it. When Simon's head snapped back and his body relaxed, Jayne knew Simon was going to let him do what he wanted. 

"Naw Simon, I want to hear you say it. I don't want you to think you didn't want my hands on you. Come on, tell me." He felt Simon's hands sneak underneath his shirt, palms hot and smooth. Words were whispered into the quiet night. 

"Don't stop, Jayne. I...I want this." That was good enough for Jayne. He pulled Simon's pants and shoes off and continued to stroke the younger man's dick. Jayne's other hand kneaded and stroked all the pale, smooth skin he could reach. Simon squirmed and sighed and Jayne loved the sight of him like this, about to let Jayne fuck him in an alley. 

Jayne searched his pockets and when he found the small tube he held it in his mouth, unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. He grumbled and muttered while Simon touched and stroked his dick. He should turn the boy around and do him like that but he wanted to see his face, wanted to see him lose control. 

Jayne ignored the little gasp and struggle Simon gave him when he picked him up. 

"Put you legs around my waist." He obeyed and Jayne pressed him against the wall and opened the tube he held in his mouth. In no time he had a few fingers wet and slippery. He licked Simon's chest while his finger circled his opening a few times before he pushed inward. His finger slipped in and Jayne let Simon become familiar with it before he added a second finger. He went slower, knowing Simon had to get used to his fingers before he got used to his dick. 

He rubbed his goatee against Simon's neck and whispered, "Feel good?" 

Simon's hands were wrapped around his neck and Jayne could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable with the position but he was getting used to it. At his question, Simon nodded and seemed to relax more of his muscles. Jayne loved the feel of the hot glide of his fingers as they slid in and out of Simon. On his next thrust in he angled in further and hit a sweet spot that made Simon moan. 

Jayne carefully added a third finger and made sure he rubbed and brushed Simon's spot over and over. He grinned at the speechless look on Simon's face. He withdrew his fingers and tilted Simon's hips and slowly drove into him. 

His fingers clenched hard on Simon's hips as he sank in to the hilt. Damn, but the doc was tight as a virgin and hotter than hell. Sweat had gathered on Simon's chest and Jayne liked how it made his skin shine. As soon as he felt Simon's body get used to him, he moved. The first few thrusts were awkward but then his body got into a groove and he groaned and thrust faster. 

Jayne looked at Simon's face. His eyes were closed, his head slowly rolling back and forth against the damp brick wall. Each thrust rubbed his back against the wall. Jayne knew the shirt that still hung half on Simon's body was a goner. Jayne grunted in surprised when Simon tightened his legs and started to rise and sink down on Jayne's dick. 

"Yeah, that's it. Ride me doc. Damn but you feel good, tight and slick." 

Jayne shifted position so he could take one hand and squeeze Simon's dick. He felt the boy tremble and whisper something so he did it harder, his whole hand worked it, up and down, pulling and stroking. The trembles in Simon's body turned into shaking and Jayne took his hand away but stepped closer and made sure Simon's dick rubbed against his abdomen. 

He smiled when one of Simon's hands moved through his hair and then grabbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and slammed into Simon, both hands braced under the younger man's upper thighs. Each slap of skin on skin sounded loud in the alley. Jayne cursed and tried to move even closer. He heard Simon gasp and felt wetness on his stomach. He kept moving as Simon's body clenched around him. 

With a shout, then a choked moan into Simon's collarbone he came. He froze as his dick pulsed spurt after spurt into Simon's body. He pushed in two more times before he rested his forehead against Simon's face. 

Jayne pulled out slowly and let Simon's legs slide to the ground. Both of them were breathing hard and sticky with the heat of the night and come. Jayne stepped back a little and began straightening his clothes, knowing that tonight he'd enjoy a lukewarm shower on board the ship. 

He smirked at Simon who had pulled his pants back on. He noticed the doc's hands were shaky so he brushed his hands aside and buttoned his shirt for him. He wasn't surprised that he let him, the doc appeared to be out of it. Once the doc was as tidy as he was going to get, Jayne met his eyes. He shook his head at all the questions he could read in his eyes and curled his hand around the back of Simon's neck. 

"Come on, let's get back to the ship. I leave you out here and you're liable to get in some kind of trouble." 

Simon fell into step beside him and he let his hand drop from around his neck. He hoped no one saw them come back, wasn't no way to hide what they'd been doing. He waited for the younger man to talk, he knew it was coming. 

"So, what now? Are you going to tell anyone what happened?" Jayne looked at him and frowned. 

"Why in hell would I do that? Ain't nobody's business what went on but mine and your's. You plannin' on tellin' anyone. You want to walk up to Mal and tell him you got down and dirty in an alley with me?" 

Jayne smirked at the look of horror that passed over the doc's face. He spied the ship up ahead and stopped Simon with a hand to his chest. 

"Look, we both were just lettin' off a little steam. Ain't like we buddies now or that it's going to happen again. I'm not going to be poppin' by your bunk looking for a little midnight fun, okay? Don't think so hard on it." 

He let Simon study him for a moment and let out a relieved breath when he nodded. They made their way back to the ship and luck was on their side. No one saw them come in. Jayne nodded at Simon and made his way to the showers. He figured he had enough memories to help him jack off for awhile. 

The End. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
